onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Razureth
The Razureth are the claimed by the Atrox as the ultimate Predators in the Universe. They have been at constant war with the Atrox for the past 5 million years. Since the destruction of the Atrox due to the Cyberspace conflict and being welcomed into the UGI as well as the Imperium the Razureth are now a flourishing race with a population soaring into the billions and their Hyper advanced biotechnology knowledge has proven to be an immense step into the Technology of Peace during the Age of Guardians which lasted for nearly 5000 years. History The Razureth were made to be the ultimate predators. They despise the term evoultion so much that they have killed those who have spoken the word or claimed they evolved. They are the Taiidan Equivialnt in terms of super soldiers and are proven to be more than a match for a few Taiidans at a time. Luckily this only a figure of speech. Sarci Nevron is assumed to be one and his abilites are constantly being brought around. The Razureth seem to be able to break and bend a few laws of physics if the need arises. This makes them the among the most dangerous beings in the Galaxy. Currently the Razureth are part of the UGI but have their own constitution seperating them from the mainstream UGi only because of Cultiural and Biological needs. They are also among the most loyal species to the UGi in the UGI's history. More specifically the Taiidans. Some razureth have even taken Taiidans as mates. Technology Although quite capable of making their own technology, the Razureth rely heavily on extremely advanced biotechnology. The Atrox are the most advanced Technologicaly in the Galaxy after the Coragadun and the Plasmoid but the Razureth are the highest authority after the coragduns with Biotechnology. By even the time of the Age of the Guardians their biotechnolgy was vastly superior to the Taiidans but their technological achievments still put them behind the Taiidans by at least a decade while their biotechnology was superior by at least 2000 years. The Razureth however are quick learners and make some of the best Scientist and inventors in the Universe given the chance. Sarci Nevron a notable Razureth is noted for vastly expanding the technological strength of both the Taiidans and the former Jekvin Coaliation. Biology The Razureth are Raptor like in appearance while retaining a more humanoid posture such as having tales that are not firm but movable and do not act as counterweights. Their bodies are incredibly stretchable, supposedly to degrees where they can stretch indefinitly, however the longer they stretch the the greater the recoil from them returning to their natural state occurs. This thei bodies are also capable of absorbing great amounts of energy and storing it within their bodies. They can dispell this energy in a form of kinetic energy or they can use it enhance their overall healling rates. Their digestive systems are very unique as they can create a caustic acid that can within seconds eat through derexium, neutronium, and even infinitium. The Razureth like snakes but unlike them are able to stretch their their jaws and internal structure allowing them to devour creatures far larger than their heads and bodies. Some refer to the Razureth as biological ancient earth Swiss army knifes in reference to what they could accomplish. Their two hands posses three fingers and one thumb each lacking claws like most reptiles posses. Their feet likewise are made up of four digits also without claws. Most people first hand think the razureth to be related to salamanders but this often a great mistake. The Razureth may lack a bone structure but their bodies can rapidly produce spines and retractable claws made of a far stronger form of the same stuff nails and claws are made of. These features can rapidly transform a razureth from soft stretchable creature into an incredibly armoured and incredibly deadly lethal force of destruction. Razureth are incredibly strong many being able to without exercising in any time of their lives capable of being able to lift nearly 20 times their own weight. They are also incredibly fast and agile being able to reach speeds (without practice) over 90mph. They also like an octapus are able to squeeze through spaces far smaller than their body size. Razureth also have a unique biological feature that allows them to grow, or shrink to whatever size they need to be. Though sizes greater than 200ft and less than 2 inches tall have shown to be painful and stressful for the Razureth who has become that size. Razureth's DNA is composed with over 12 strands of DNA that are interchangeable allowing them to change form into other beings and species. Razureth's unique healing ability allows them to transform into a powdered form of themselves to heal rapidly and be able to recover from even serious wounds. However if the wounds is to serious the body will return to a state between liqued and slime and the body will over time recover from the wound. Upon death Razureth will stay in the form they exist in and their Brown blood will appear visibly from their wounds. Their bodies begin to detoriate by the DNA structure falling apart preventing anyone from cloning their dead. While in the gelatnious state Razureth can change their form by enshrouding a species or being and taking on the form and appearance of one of their species. They will retain their razureth abilities while also gaining the other species abilities. When a female razureth gives birth the baby razureth is delivered in a gelatinoius state, rarely does the mother not survive the birth but it has happened. Upon the death of the Mother her mate dies wherever he is due to the link they share with each other. The child however can live on but often these razureth live as other species and almost never realize that they are really razureth. Only one ever remained as a Razureth and actually became a multdimensional traveling being who roams the Omniverse to this day. Razureth can live an unbelivably long time and when they are about to die they can return to their Gelatnious state and reform young again. Their Average life expectancy used to be 500 years due to the Atrox bt since the destruction of the Atrox and Rathal's information on them they can live to be almost a billion years old before needing to regenerate. However, thanks to the rise of a disease that effects Razureth over the age of 1000 and other species with more than 12 strands of DNA, the Razureth can live about 12,000 years at average. Sarci Nevron pointed out that Razureth's unsually long lifespan would make it near immpossible to give them life sentences as they would either eventually escape or live beyond the existence of a prison. Most razureth are not aware that they can regenerate in their Gelatonious state and return to youth. Category:Razureth